Colocation
by FistBurning
Summary: Zoro quitte le Japon pour emménager à New York, en espérant pouvoir y trouver du travail. Il s'installe dans une colocation pour quelques mois avant de pouvoir se payer un appartement... Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu pour notre Marimo.
1. Prologue

« **Chaque aventure commence par la chance du débutant et fini par l'épreuve du conquérant.** »

Journée de merde, temps de merde, ville de merde. Bref, vie de merde.

Le japonais était assis sur le trottoir en face de l'aéroport, trempé de la tête aux pieds, et sa valise sous les fesses. Voilà maintenant 30 minutes qu'il était assis sur ce trottoir sale sous l'averse à attendre un taxi. A peine arriver à New York qu'il regrettait déjà d'y être. Un taxi passa enfin, et le jeune homme se leva immédiatement pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Il rangea sa valise dans le coffre et monta sur la banquette arrière. L'homme qui conduisait le taxi se tourna vers lui avec un visage ronchon.

 **-Bon, je vous conduit où ?**

Les New-Yorkais étaient des plus aimables, c'est bien connu. Zoro lui tendit un papier humide où était notée l'adresse. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, brun aux yeux marron et un visage blasé. Il se retourna après avoir lue le papier, entra l'adresse dans le petit GPS qu'il avait et se mit en route. Le sabreur s'intéressa aux paysages qui défilaient dehors pendant le trajet. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes, choses qui devait être rare à New-York. Les seules personnes qui se risquait à traversés les rues avec ce temps courait sous la pluie dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Mais, personne n'échappe à la pluie.

Les différents quartiers défilaient devant lui. Il passa devant les quartiers défavorisés, ils étaient sales et des sans-abris était assis à même le sol et tentait de se protéger de la pluie. Les immeubles étaient crasseux et les façades étaient délabrées. Les poubelles étaient empilées dans un coin et des chats en sortaient avec différentes trouvailles. Les voitures étaient cassés et en très mauvais état. La voiture continua son chemin, et il arriva aux quartiers riches. Des grandes maisons, très belles et avec une piscine et un jardin bien entretenu. Des voitures de sport et de luxe y étaient garés, elles étaient propres et dans un parfait état. Les rues défilèrent rapidement et le chauffeur lui annonça d'une voix froide.

 **-C'est là.**

Le vert lui tendit un billet et descendit de la voiture. Il prit rapidement sa valise dans le coffre de la voiture. Il se mit à la hauteur de la fenêtre de l'homme et le remercia. La voiture partis aussi tôt et le jeune homme se retourna. La maison en face de lui était de couleur beige tandis que le portail était marron. Elle paraissait très grande. Il sonna au portail, une voix grave lui répondit.

 **-Oui, qui est-ce ?**

 **-Le nouveau colocataire.**

Un légers « BIP » se fit entendre et Zoro poussa le portail. Il marcha rapidement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et soupira un grand coup. Il tourna la tête vers celui qui lui avait ouvert. Il était grand, aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux noirs. Il était plutôt musclé, et souriait gentiment.

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ace. Portgas .D. Ace. Enchanté de te rencontrer.**

 **-Roronoa Zoro. Enchanté de te rencontrer également.**

Ils montèrent à l'étage et le brun lui montra sa chambre. Grande, sobre et décorés dans des tons noir et gris. Après l'avoir remercier, il posa sa valise à côtés du lit et se jeta sur ce dernier. Il était mort de fatigue et trempés.

 **-On t'attend pour manger ou tu préfères dormir immédiatement ?**

 **-M'attendez pas. Je suis mort.**

 **-Okay. Tu devrais quand même prendre une douche avant…**

 **\- Ouais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y aller.**

Le brun sortit pour le laisser dormir. Le vert trouva le courage de se lever après quelques minutes. Il prit un boxer, un jogging et son nécessaire de toilette. Il inspecta silencieusement la salle de bain, elle était grande et entièrement en blanc et beige. Il installa directement ses affaires et se déshabilla en vitesse. L'eau chaude ruisselait doucement sur son corps alors qu'il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Après l'averse glaciale qu'il s'était pris, une bonne douche chaude lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Un fois sa douche finit, il se brossa les dents et se dirigea d'un pas très lent vers son lit. Il tomba dessus et ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre dans les couvertures avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est un petit prologue plutôt cours. Ce n'est qu'un début, mais j'ai pas mal d'inspiration. J'espère que ça vous plaît. N'hésitez à mettre une review, sa m'aiderait à m'améliorer. A bientôt pour la suite :D


	2. Chapter 1

« L'amitié naît sans raison et avance sans horizon. »

Un rayons de soleil vient chatouiller son visage, et l'obligea à se réveiller. Il poussa les couvertures avec ses pieds et roula jusqu'au bord du lit. Il passa par la salle de bain pour se mettre de l'eau sur le visage avant de sortir de sa chambre et de descendre les escaliers. Il arriva sur un grand salon très bien décoré

« **-Ah salut Zoro !** »

Il se tourna vers la droite et tomba sur la cuisine. Un grande table s'y trouvait au milieu, avec autour de celle-ci trois hommes. Le premier aux cheveux noirs ondulés et aux yeux noirs, pourtant seulement un boxer blanc, une tartine de Nutella à la main. Ah oui, Ace. Le deuxième aux cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux verts, habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jogging gris, il devait avoir à peu près l'âge du japonais, il avait arrêté de boire son café et regardait à présent le nouvel arrivant. Quant au troisième, cheveux bruns raides en bataille et aux yeux noirs, portant un tee-shirt rouge et un boxer noire, il devait être plus jeune que le japonais, il mâchait bruyamment alors que c'est joues étaient remplis par des tartines de Nutella.

« **-B'jour.** »

Il vient s'assoir en face du blond et donc à la droite du petit brun. Il bailla, s'étira longuement puis commença à ce présenté.

« **-Roronoa Zoro, j'ai 21 ans et je suis coach sportif. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.**

 **-Bas tu le sais déjà mais bon… Portgas .D. Ace, j'ai 22 ans et je suis serveur au bar du Moby Dick. Les deux imbéciles ici présents sont mes petits frères.**

 **-Chui pas un imbéchile !** Contredit le plus jeune, la bouche encore pleine.

 **-Sabo Aleistar, j'ai 22 ans et je suis avocat. Enchanté de te rencontrer également.** Fit le blond avec un sourire avant de continuer de boire son café. »

Il se tournai vers le petit brun à ma gauche. On aurait vraiment dit un gamin. Il avala les tartines de Nutella qu'il avait dans la bouche puis commença également à se présenté.

« **-Moi c'est Monkey .D. Luffy, j'ai 19 ans et je suis professeur de sport dans le Lycée Mugiwara. Enchanté de te rencontrer et bienvenue chez nous !** Dit-il avec un sourire Colgate.

 **-T'a 19 ans et tu es professeur de sport, ta fait des études ?**

 **-Ouep !**

 **-Non mais où je suis tombé, moi…** »

Le vert se leva et se dirigea vers la cafetière, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se réveiller pleinement après un bon café. Alors qu'il se rassit à table, le plus âgée lui expliqua plus amplement.

« **-Y a deux autres mecs dans notre colocations, mais ils dorment encore.**

 **-Et il est quelle heure ?**

 **-Dix heures trente.**

 **-Merde c'est vrai que j'ai rendez-vous à treize heures trente… Oh la galère…**

 **-Ah bon rendez-vous avec qui ?** Demanda le plus jeune. »

Sabo et Ace regardèrent Luffy d'un air de dire « _Mais ta gueule sa te regarde pas !_ ». Le vert bu une gorgés de café et répondit aux petit brun, qui le regardait intensément en attendant une réponse.

« **-Avec le patron d'une salle de sport, pour voir si il veut m'embaucher.**

 **-Qu'elle salle de sport ?**

 **-Kokuto Yoru.** *

 **-Ah oui, c'est là qu'on va s'entraîner avec Ace le mercredi après-midi !**

 **-Ah bon si je suis embauché on se verra.**

 **-Ouep ! De toute façon là c'est encore les vacances !** fit le petit brun en avalant encore une tartine au Nutella dans sa bouche. »

Le vert ne se souvenait même plus de la date. Un jour en août… Vers le milieu sûrement… Il se leva, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une main lui agrippa l'épaule pour le retourner. Le petit brun se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face et debout, le vert put voir qu'il le dépassait. Il se surprit à penser que le petit brun était très mignon. Mais ce dernier le ramena vite à la réalité.

« **-Dit Zoro, sa te dit qu'après ton rendez-vous on aille tous les deux se promener en ville ? Comme ça je te fais visiter !**

 **-Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympas.**

 **-Cool ! Tiens mon numéro, tu m'appelle quand ta finis ton rendez-vous comme sa je te rejoins là-bas!**

 **-Okay.** »

Je pris le papier qu'il me tendait et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre. Il sourit doucement en regardant le papier. Mais très vite lorsqu'il fut en haut, la réalité lui revient en pleine tronche. Hé oui.

« **-Hé merde… C'est qu'elle porte ma chambre déjà ?** »

Cette recherche matinale s'annonçait longue et périlleuse pour le vert…

Zoro se trouvait là, sur le trottoir encore une fois à attendre. Son rendez-vous c'était plutôt bien passé, il avait même été embauché et devait normalement commencer en Septembre. Le patron, Mihawk Dracule, était un peu bizarre et alcoolique (vu tout le vin qu'il avait bu) sur les bords mais bon. La salle de sport était grande, et Mihawk lui avait proposé de tenir les cours de Kendo dès la rentrée alors Zoro était content.

« **-Yo, Zoro !** »

Le vert se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit brun. Ce dernier affichait toujours son grand sourire dont il avait le sourire.

« **-Salut, Luffy. Alors, tu m'emmène où** ? Déclara le vert avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **-Y a une fête foraine pas loin !** »

Cela n'étonna même pas le vert, il avait bien une tête à adoré les fêtes foraines. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la fête foraine en parlant de tout et de rien. Zoro appris que Luffy Ace et Sabo étaient frères par adoption depuis maintenant 12 ans, et qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père bien que celui-ci soit vivant. Quant à Luffy, il appris que Zoro avait une sœur appeler Tashigi et qu'ils pratiquaient du kendo ensemble depuis leurs 5 ans. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Luffy se précipita vers un stand de tirs, déterminés à gagner le petit renne en peluche. N'arrivant pas à atteindre la cible, Zoro tira et lui gagna la peluche.

« **-OUAIS ! MERCI ZORO T'ES LE MEILLEUR !** Cria le plus jeune en sautant sur dos du vert.

 **-Hé ho calme-toi, je t'ai juste gagné une peluche.** »

Lorsque la femme qui gérait le stand donna la peluche à Luffy, se dernier le serra fort dans ses bras. Zoro sourit doucement face à ce spectacle. Il se surprit une fois de plus à penser qu'il était mignon.

« **-Dit Zoro, on peut aller acheter des sucettes ? S'exclama-t-il en montrant un stand de sucreries.**

 **-Si tu veux.**

 **-Cool !** »

Après avoir satisfait le caprice de Monsieur Luffy, ils se dirigèrent vers les manèges. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un carrousel, et décidèrent d'en faire un tour. Luffy monta le cheval rouge et Zoro sur le vert. Luffy s'amusait comme un gosse et Zoro en était très content. Après leur petit tour de carrousel, Luffy monta sur le dos de Zoro et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer pour les deux jeunes hommes et s'annonçait plutôt bien.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voilà j'espère que sa vous plait, je publierais la suite sûrement demain.


	3. Chapter 2

« **La vie ce n'est pas d'attendre que l'orage passent, c'est d'apprendre à danser sous la pluie**. »

Zoro et Luffy étaient dans les rues de New York, le plus jeune sur le dos du plus vieux avec sa peluche dans les bras, et ils se dirigeaient tranquillement chez eux. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis ce matin, mais ils avaient passés l'après-midi ensemble et c'étaient comportez comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Luffy avait dû guider Zoro après que ce dernier les ai perdues trois fois de suite, ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien fait marrer le plus jeune.

Un portable sonna, laissant passer la musique _Dead de My Cheminal Romance_. Luffy attrapa son portable dans sa poche et décrocha sans même regardé qui l'avait appelé.

 **-Allô ? … Ace !...Ah bas là on est sur le chemin… Oui t'inquiète on arrive bientôt… Ah mais c'est aujourd'hui ? … J'avais carrément oublier !... Hé attend Ace, avant de raccrocher !... On mange quoi ce soir ? … COOL ! J'ai trop la dalle !... Ouais à toute à l'heure !**

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché il remis son portable dans sa poche, se remit correctement sur le dos du vert, attrapa mieux sa peluche (qui prenait beaucoup de place il faut ce qui est) et expliqua mieux à Zoro sa conversation.

 **-C'était Ace, il s'inquiétait sur l'heure à laquelle on rentrerait vu qu'il est déjà 20h…**

 **-Déjà ? C'est passé vite. Et le truc que t'avait oublié ?**

 **-Ah oui, bas enfaites on a une nouvelle colocataire qui arrive aujourd'hui… Ace voulais qu'on soit là pour l'accueillir quand elle arrivera.**

 **-Une femme ? Dans une colocation remplit d'hommes ?**

 **-Ouais. On verra bien comment elle est ! Pour l'instant faut qu'on rentre !**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Zoro… On est où là ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je suis arrivé hier dans ce pays, je ne connais rien !**

 **-Zoro… tu nous as encore perdus…**

 **-Bas t'avais qu'à me guider aussi ! C'est de ta faute !**

 **-QUOI ?**

Plus loin, dans une grande maison, un jeune homme blond cuisinait tranquillement et avec amour. Voilà maintenant 12 qu'il était passionné par la cuisine, et il en avait d'ailleurs fait son métier depuis deux ans. Il vivait en colocation avec 4 amis à lui en attendant que c'est études en restauration sois fini et qu'il puisse reprendre le restaurant de son grand-père. Alors qu'il faisait cuire de la viande fraîchement acheté, une main s'avança lentement vers une marmite qui cuisait à côté de lui. Il attrapa une fourchette et la planta violemment à côté de la main baladeuse. Le propriétaire de la dites main poussa un cri très peu viril et retira vivement sa main avant de regardé le cuisinier, indigner de ce geste violent et dangereux dont il venait d'être victime.

 **-Bordel Sanji mais t'es complètement malade ? Et si tu ne t'étais pas loupé et que ta fourchette m'aurait percé la main ?**

 **-J'ai fait exprès de loupés ta main, Ace. Et je te préviens que la prochaine fois je ne la louperais pas.**

 **-T'es fou où quoi ?! Je voulais juste goûter !**

 **-J'en ai rien à battre de ta main, tu ne touches pas à mes plats. Foutue famille de ventre sur patte ! Dégage de ma cuisine et attend l'heure du repas comme tout le monde !**

 **-Pff…**

Alors que le brun sortait de la cuisine, la porte d'entrée sonna. Se doutant de la personne qui venait de sonner, il ouvrit directement le portail. Après plusieurs secondes, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux rose, aux yeux marron, et avec un piercing sous l'œil droit. Elle portait un débardeur blanc moulant sa poitrine, et une salopette en jean. Elle tenait une valise verte et semblait fatigué.

 **-J'suis la nouvelle coloc'. Jewelry Bonney.**

 **-Portgas .D. Ace. Enchanté.**

Il se décala de l'entrée et laissa la rose pénétré dans la maison. Ils se rendirent dans le salon, où les garçons jouaient à la console. Sabo et Kidd. Deux grands gamins qui se donnait des coups de coudes pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre et gagnés la partie.

 **-Hé, les imbéciles. La nouvelle colocataire est là.**

 **Les deux adultes se retournèrent et regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante.**

 **-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sabo Aleistar.** Enchanté de te rencontrer. Dit le blond avec un sourire.

 **-Jewelry Bonney. De même.**

 **-Franchement les gars, vous auriez pu prendre plus canon.** Se moqua le roux.

Alors qu'Ace et Sabo allaient répliquer et l'engueuler pour cette blague pas très gentille à l'égard de la jeune femme, cette dernière répondit avec amusement.

 **-C'est bas comme attaque venant d'un mec aussi laid.**

Les trois jeunes hommes furent surpris de sa répartis. Le roux se sentis insulter et perdit son sang-froid. Il se leva et défia la jeune femme du regard.

 **-Oh désolé, j'ai blessé monsieur dans son égo démesuré ?**

Le regard du jeune homme se fit plus dur. Si un regard pouvait tuer, alors la jeune femme serait certainement déjà morte.

 **-Pour qui te prends-tu à me parler comme ça, toi ?**

Alors que le roux s'approchait d'avantage d'elle, le bruns l'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de calmer la situation.

 **-Hem… Bonney voici Kidd.** **Eustass Kidd. Soit un peu plus gentil avec elle à l'avenir s'il te plaît.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on verra**. Répondit ce dernier en foudroyant la rose du regard.

 **-Bas alors Kiddou, ton visage est tout crispé ? Tu n'aurais pas des problèmes gastriques par hasard ? Tu veux des médicaments ?** Dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

 **-Espèce de sale petit…** Commença-t-il en s'avancent dangereusement vers elle.

Un porte claqua, les interrompant dans leurs discutions qui commençait à s'échauffer. Un petit brun arriva en criant et en courant puis sauta sur le dos du blond. Un homme aux cheveux vert arriva tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

 **-Heu… Bonney voici Luffy et Zoro. Luffy, Zoro voici Bonney.**

 **-Salut la nouvelle ! Bienvenue chez nous !**

 **-Bonney.**

 **-Zoro. Sa faisait longtemps tiens ! T'a pas changé. Concombre.**

 **-Toi non plus. Ventre sur patte.**

 **-Pelouse.**

 **-Morfale.**

 **-Salade.**

 **-Chewing-gum.**

 **-Oh vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-Malheureusement. Dit-elle.**

 **-C'est ma cousine.**

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Il est plus centré sur l'arrivé de Bonney, et c'est plutôt cours… Désolé ! La suite demain ! :D


	4. Chapter 3

« **Je ne veux pas d'une vie parfaite, mais d'une vie heureuse.** »

Hier au cours du dîner, tout le monde avait fait plus ample connaissance. Zoro avait appris qu'un autre mec faisait partit de la colocation, il s'appelait Sanji, il faisait des études dans la restauration et cuisinait très bien, il aimait beaucoup les femmes et les respectait beaucoup, et le courant entre lui et Zoro n'était absolument pas passé. Ils c'étaient déjà trouvés des surnoms débiles. Le vert avait également appris que Kidd travaillait comme mécanicien dans un garage, qu'il aimait boire du saké et surtout de la bière, et qu'il n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds –ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs fait perdre son travail à plusieurs occasion-. Bref, Zoro ne s'entendait absolument pas avec Sanji mais avait beaucoup de point commun avec Kidd. Comme le faite de ne pas s'entendre avec Bonney.

Il s'entendait très bien avec Luffy et Ace également, et avait d'ailleurs appris qu'Ace avait un petit copain appelé Law et qu'ils prévoyaient d'emménager ensemble… Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Sabo et Luffy qui ne voulait pas que leur frère parte.

Zoro ouvrit subitement les yeux en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Devant lui, Luffy et Sabo, un énorme sceau remplit dans les mains, lui souriaient sadiquement. Zoro le sentait mal. Très mal. Et il avait bien raison…

Les deux frères s'approchèrent de lui, lentement et sournoisement, et jetèrent brusquement le sceau sur le lit de Zoro. Lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il sauta d'un bond en poussant un cris. Les deux frères le regardait, hilares de leur blague.

 **-Bande de petits cons ! Vous trouvez sa drôle ?**

 **-Considère ça comme ton cadeau de bienvenue !** Plaisanta le blond.

Les deux petits cons en question n'arrivaient même pas à parler, encore trop mort de rire de leur blague et surtout de la réaction de Zoro.

Zoro leva la couverture, trempé et collante, et se leva du lit. Luffy s'arrêta subitement face à la vision de Zoro portant seulement un boxer. Il était complètement rouge, pendant que son grand frère riait encore. Zoro croisa le regard de Luffy, et ce dernier se mit à rougir d'avantage –si cela était possible-.

 **-Ma vengeance sera terrible !** S'exclama Zoro en s'élançant vers les deux frères.

Sabo partis immédiatement se cacher. Quant à Luffy, prit de surprise, il n'eut d'autre choix que de courir pour échapper à la vengeance de son colocataire. Zoro poursuivie Luffy dans toute la maison, et réussit à l'attraper dans le salon. Il le prit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entrée.

 **-Hé Zoro tu m'emmène où là ?**

 **Le vert ouvra la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la piscine.**

 **-Heu… Zoro qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Tu verras, Luffy.**

Le plus jeune déglutit, puis Zoro l'attrapa par les hanches et le jeta violement dans la piscine. Luffy se débattait dans la piscine, mais ne nageais pas. Puis le vert compris. Il sauta dans la piscine et attira le plus jeune vers les petits escaliers de la piscine. Ils s'assirent sur les marches, et Zoro commença à parler pendant que Luffy reprenais son souffle.

 **-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne savais pas nager !**

 **-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais me jeter dans la piscine, en plus du côté où je n'ai pas pied !**

 **-Pff…**

Luffy passa ses mains autour des épaules du plus vieux, et passa ses jambes autour de son bassin.

 **-Emmène-moi nager, Zoro !**

 **-QUOI ? Mais tu ne sais même pas nager !**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas grave, si je suis sur ton dos je ne coulerais pas.**

 **-Mais moi si… T'es pas un gamin Luffy, enfin au niveau du poids plutôt, parce que dans ta tête tu l'es encore…**

 **-Alleeeezzz Zoro s'il te plaît !**

Le vert soupira puis quitta les marches et commença à nager avec Luffy sur le dos. Ce dernier était fou de joie, et s'amusait beaucoup.

 **-T'es chiant. Tu le sais ça ?** Fit Zoro, qui malgré ce qu'il disait était content.

 **-Oui !**

 **-Sale gosse.**

 **-Hey ! Méchant Zoro !**

Pendant que les deux nageait dans la piscine, Ace sortit et fut surpris de les voir dans la piscine si tôt. Il s'approcha doucement de la piscine alors que les deux autres continuaient de parler, s'accroupit au bord et commença à parler avec son éternel sourire.

 **-Je vais voir Law, nous allons continuer de nous renseigner dans les agences immobilières. Passez une bonne journée les gars !**

 **-Bonne journée à toi aussi.**

 **-Non Ace ne déménage pas…** Gémit Luffy.

 **-Ecoute Lu', Law et moi nous sommes des adultes et nous voulons vivre ensemble… C'est tout à fait normal, et puis il fallait bien que je quitte la maison un jour ou l'autre. Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu quitteras la maison pour fonder une famille. Enfin… part pas trop vite hein, y reste Sabo avant toi !**

 **-Mais pourquoi Law ne s'installe pas ici ? Y a la place, et puis comme sa on sera tous ensemble !**

 **-Lu'… Law et moi on a besoin d'intimité… Et puis nous sommes des adultes et nous voulons fondez une famille…**

 **-Humrf…**

 **-Tu sais Luffy, même si Ace déménage vous vous verrez toujours.** Tenta Zoro.

 **-C'est vrai?**

 **-Mais oui, Lu' ! Je ne vous dis pas adieu enfin !**

 **-Bon bas tu as mon accord alors !**

 **-Tant mieux. J'y vais les gars, salut !**

 **-Salut.**

 **-Hé attend Ace ! Et je vais faire comment quand j'aurais des cauchemars ? Sabo ne veut pas que je dorme avec lui, et toi tu disais toujours oui…**

 **-Bas… tu dormiras avec Zoro !** Dit-il en partant en vitesse sachant que le vert ne serait pas d'accord.

 **-QUOI ? Non mais je n'ai pas signé pour ça, moi ! Déjà que je dois : le porter quand il est fatigué, nagé avec lui sur mon dos parce qu'il ne sait pas nager, lui faire à manger quand il a faim, me faire asperger d'eau le matin au réveil, me faire piquer ma bouffe pendant les repas, et maintenant je dois dormir avec lui quand il fait un cauchemar ? Je ne suis pas baby-sitter !** Râla Zoro en tentant de ne pas se noyer en même temps.

Trop tard, Ace était déjà parti. Quel connard, il avait fait exprès de partir en courant. Ce soir sa allait gueuler. Pour l'instant, il devait nager si il ne voulait pas couler… en plus Luffy commençait à s'impatienter.

 _Bordel je me suis fait avoir en signant ici…_ Pensa Zoro.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est assez court désolé... On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Review s'il vous plaît!


	5. Chapter 4

« **Parce que l'amour n'est pas et ne peut pas être que de la simple affection. Ce n'est pas de l'habitude ou de la gentillesse. L'amour est folie, c'est le cœur qui bat à deux cents à l'heure, la lumière qui descend le soir quand le soleil se couche, les papillons dans le ventre dut à un simple regard, le rouge au joues et la voix qui tremble, l'envie de se lever le matin juste pour se regarder droit dans les yeux.** »

La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut « _Comment j'en suis arrivé là ?_ ». Comment une journée qui avait commencé en trempette dans la piscine c'était fini comme ça ?

Parce que oui, Zoro, homme sérieux de 21 ans se retrouvait à regarder _Bambi_ avec un gosse de 19 ans qui pleurait sur ses genoux.

La soirée avait bien commencé : Kidd était partis boire un verre avec des amis à lui (Bonney avait décidé de l'embêter en venant aussi), Ace était resté dormir chez Law (et sûrement pas que dormir), Sabo était partis quelque jours pour son travail, et Sanji travaillait de nuit alors Luffy et lui avait décidé de passer la soirée ensemble devant un film. La suite lui parait vague, mais Luffy à voulut choisir le film et il a mis _Bambi._ Luffy, grand sentimental et éternel gamin, c'était mis à pleurer à chaude larme lorsque la mère de Bambi c'était fait tuer par le chasseur et il était venu se réfugier dans les bras de Zoro.

Zoro éteignit la télévision, dans le but de calmer Luffy et séché ses larmes. Ce dernier sortit (enfin) du torse de son colocataire et se mit à le regarder. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses encore yeux rouges et larmoyants, les traces rouges des larmes sur ses joues et cette air de chien battus sur le visage. A cet instant, Zoro eu le cœur en miette. Il resserra le brun contre lui et se mit à lui frotter le dos pour le calmer. Une fois la tâche réussit, le vert réalisa que Luffy c'était endormit contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à les caresser… Il se surprit à penser qu'ils étaient très doux. Puis sa main descendit sur la joue du brun pour essuyer définitivement les larmes, et glissa jusqu'à ces lèvres douces et chaudes. Le petit brun ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre, et le vert arrêta immédiatement ces caresses.

 **-J'ai faim… S'il te plaît…**

Zoro commença sérieusement à croire que Luffy avait le ventre à la place du cerveau… à moins que ce ne soit une gêne familiale. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fouilla dans les placards et décida de préparer des pâtes, seule plat qu'il savait préparer.

 **-Fait en beaucoup !**

Zoro se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec le petit brun. Il était assis sur la table et le regardais faire. Conscient qu'une dose normale ne rassasierait pas Luffy, il mit tout le paquet de pâtes. Une fois les pâtes cuites, il les égoutta et les mit dans plusieurs assiettes puis ajouta de la sauce carbonara. Soudain, il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules et tourna la tête pour constater que Luffy se tenait derrière lui. Le brun était sur la pointe des pieds, coller à lui, les mains sur ses épaules et tentait de voir ce que le vert lui préparait. Zoro, gêné par cette proximité, s'écarta un peu et laissa le brun à son repas.

 **-Humm sa à l'air trop bon ! Merci Zoro !**

Il lui fit un sourire Colgate, et se jeta sur les assiettes qui furent rapidement vides. Zoro regagna le salon et enleva le film pour regarder la télé. Il zappa plusieurs fois et tomba sur un film action plutôt bien. Il retourna à la cuisine, prit une bouteille de saké dans le frigo, et retourna se poser devant le film. Luffy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, il se posa à côtés de lui.

 **-Dis Zoro… Pourquoi il a fait sa le mec ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, Luffy. Regarde et puis tu comprendras.**

Le brun reporta son attention sur le film, et continua de le regarder silencieusement. Il ne bougeait pas –chose rare chez lui- et regardait le film avec attention. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il redemanda des explications à Zoro.

 **-Dis Zoro, pourquoi le mec il s'est fait tirer dessus ?**

 **-Parce qu'il avait tué le père de son ami, alors il s'est venger et lui à tirer dessus.**

 **-Ah ok.** Dit-il, perplexe.

Il reporta son attention vers la télé puis recommença à parler quelques secondes plus tard.

 **-Dis Zoro… Elle va se faire tuer la fille ou elle va réussir à se sauver à temps ?**

 **-J'en sais rien ! C'est la première fois que je vois ce film, Luffy ! Je ne connais pas la fin !**

 **-Ah ok.**

Il se retourna encore une fois vers la télé, puis recommença quelques secondes plus tard.

 **-Dis Zoro…**

 **-Quoi encore ?** Dit le vert, agacé.

 **-C'est quand que c'est fini ?**

 **-T'aime pas le film c'est ça ?**

 **-Heu… oui en faites je n'osais pas te le dire mais je n'aime pas le film…**

Le vert soupira et se tourna vers le brun avec un petit sourire.

 **-Tu m'énerves ça, tu sais ?**

 **-Ouep !** Fit le brun avant de sauter sur le vert et de lui faire un énième câlin.

C'était du Luffy tout craché ça, un vrai gamin très actif et surtout très gourmand et très câlin qu'on n'est obligé d'aimer.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Désolé, encore une fois, mon chapitre est cours… Petit rapprochement entre eux~ Pour le passage de Luffy qui fait chier Zoro devant le film, je me suis inspiré de moi et ma sœur quand j'étais plus petite. J'espère que ça vous a plus, apparition de Law dans le prochain chapitre (je sais que certaines l'attendait) ! Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plait, ça fait plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer. A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : J'ai mit plus de temps que d'habitude, Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner, celui-là est un légèrement plus long que d'habitude. Je parle des femmes enceinte car l'une de mes sœurs l'est, donc ça m'a quelque peu inspiré. Je l'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle le cover Can't Hold Us de Madilyn Bailey (j'adore cette fille!), donc vous pouvez l'écoutez en lisant si vous voulez. Bref, bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos gentille reviews (et merci à ceux qui on mit ma fiction en favoris ou qui la suive).

* * *

« **Most people say we need love to live. In fact, it really needs oxygen.** »

Nous retrouvons nos héros trois mois plus tard, en début du mois de Novembre. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la grande table, mangeant une fondue savoyarde. Law et Ace avaient emménagés ensemble il y a de cela deux mois, et venait souvent à la colocation. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde c'était réunis pour voir le petit couple et surtout Law qui ne pouvait pas souvent venir les voir (dure d'être chirurgien, hein ?). Zoro et Bonney avaient d'ailleurs rencontrez le jeune homme, avec qui Bonney s'entendait très bien. Sûrement car Law était le meilleur amis de Kidd et que tout comme la jeune femme il adorait emmerder son ami… allez savoir. En tout cas tout le monde discutait tranquillement à table, appart Sanji et Zoro qui s'insultait… bon ça ne changeait pas tellement ça. Soudain, Sabo se leva de table et demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Le silence prit place, et le blond inspira avant de se faire couper.

« **-T'as pas intérêt de faire comme ma sœur et de me balancer « je suis enceinte » !** Fit Bonney.

 **-QUOI ELLE EST ENCEINTE ?** Fit Zoro qui visiblement n'avait pas été mit au courant de la nouvelle.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas Bonney, j'ai pas les appareils pour être enceinte… Je suis un mec je te rappelle…** Soupira le blond.

 **-Non mais je sais, idiot. Mais je voulais dire que t'a pas intérêt de m'annoncer que tu vas être père. J'en ai marre, toutes les filles autour de moi sont enceintes… et elles sont tellement chiantes. Surtout ma sœur, déjà que d'habitude elle est chiante alors quand elle est enceinte... Je l'aime mais j'ai envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans le mûr!**

 **-Ça doit sûrement être de famille.** Répondit Kidd.

 **-Ferme-là.** Répliqua Zoro, qui n'avait pas tellement apprécié qu'on l'insulte.

 **-Exactement. Ecoute l'algue vivante, Kiddounet. Il a raison.**

 **-L'algue vivante t'emmerde bouffonne.**

 **-Et Kiddounet aussi.**

 **-Moi aussi je vous nems les gars.**

 **-NEMS ! J'EN VEUX, J'EN VEUX !** **J'AI FAAAIM !** Cria Luffy qui été soudainement intéressé par la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion.

 **-T'a cas bouffer Zoro, sauf si t'aime pas les algues.**

 **-Sale gloutonne.**

 **-LAISSEZ-MOI FAIRE MON ANNONCE BORDEL DE MERDE !** Hurla Sabo en tapant du poing contre la table.

 **-Il est fous lui… on ta jamais appris que c'est très malpolie de couper les gens quand il parle ? En plus Monsieur tape du poing contre la table! Non mais c'est quoi ses manière là ? Attention où c'est la fessé mon petit Sabo !**

 **-T'es mal placé pour dire ça, ventre sur patte. T'a aucune manière, surtout à table.** Fit Kidd.

 **-Je pense que Luffy est beaucoup plus pire qu'elle quand même niveau bouffe…** Argumenta Zoro.

 **-Vos gueules, je ne suis pas un ventre sur patte c'est juste que j'aime manger. Et si sa vous plaît pas et bas je vous emmerde cordialement.**

 **-Je pense que vu l'inactivité de la vie sexuel de Sabo, la fessé de Bonney devrait lui faire du bien.** Plaisanta Ace en retenant son fou rire.

 **-Sale petit pervers. T'en sais rien s'il y a de l'activité dans ma vie sexuel ou non. Et puis, on pas tous nymphomane comme toi.**

 **-Quoi ? Je suis pas nymphomane !** Répliqua Ace en se tournant vers Law à la recherche de soutient.

 **-Non. Mais pas loin…**

 **-QUOI ? C'est toi qui en a redemander hier soir !** »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le couple, choqué des révélations.

 **-Oh… alors c'est Ace qui domine au lit ?**

 **-Ta gueule Kidd.** Répliqua Law avec un regard noir.

 **-Et sinon ton annonce Sabo ?**

 **-Merci Sanji. Alors en faites, je voulais vous annoncez que j'ai une copine…** »

Luffy recracha sa nourriture sur celui qui était en face de lui… à savoir, Kidd. Bonney éclata de rire devant le visage de Kidd, plein de fromage puis félicita Sabo. Zoro se retenait de rire devant un Kidd plein de fromage qui ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il avait été aspergé, et dut taper le dos de Luffy qui s'étouffait encore avec son reste de fromage dans la gorge. Ace était tombé de sa chaise et ne se relevait plus, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Sanji, qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire, félicita lui aussi Sabo. Après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Sabo, tout le monde reprit son calme. Ace se rassit sur sa chaise tout en se massant les cervicales, Luffy réussit à recracher le bout de fromage qu'il avait encore dans la gorge, Zoro et Sanji se calmèrent et Bonney aida Kidd a enlevé tout ce qu'il venait de ce prendre. Puis Sabo crut bon de rajouter…

« **-Ça fait cinq mois qu'on est ensemble elle et moi.** »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Luffy recracha encore une fois sur Kidd ce qu'il avait dans la bouffe –c'est-à-dire, l'eau qu'il venait de boire-, Ace retomba de sa chaise, et les autres éclatèrent de rire encore une fois sous le spectacle.

« **-Tu va arrêter de me cracher dessus?!** Hurla Kidd qui perdait son sang-froid.

 **-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul…** »

Zoro, Sanji et Bonney riaient sans retenu avec les larmes aux yeux. Law riait également, mais de manière plus discrète et calme. Ace se rassit sur sa chaise, et commença calmement la discussion. Enfin presque…

« **-POURQUOI TU NOUS A RIEN DIT ? ON EST FRÈRES, T'AURAIS DUT NOUS EN PARLER DES LE DÉBUT !** Hurla Ace.

 **-En faites je la connais depuis deux ans, mais j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte de mes sentiments…**

 **-ET POURQUOI T'A ATTENDU CINQ MOIS POUR NOUS DIRE QUE T'ÉTAIS EN COUPLE ?** Rajouta Luffy.

 **\- Bas… je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion et puis… j'ai un peu oublié de vous le dire…**

 **-OUBLIER ?**

 **-Ace calme-toi. L'important c'est qu'il vous l'ai dit. Et puis vous êtes plus des gosses, il a le droit d'avoir une vie privée.** Expliqua Law.

 **-Merci beaucoup…** murmura Sabo.»

Ace se calma, tout comme Luffy, puis ils commencèrent à poser des questions.

« **-Elle s'appelle comment ?** Demanda Bonney.

 **-Koala.**

 **-Elle à qu'elle âge ?** Demanda Ace.

 **-22 ans.**

 **-Oh, tu aimes les femmes plus vieilles… ?** Plaisanta Ace.

 **-Elle a ton âge imbécile… C'est pas comme si je me tapais une femme de 80 ans...**

 **-Elle est comment ?** Demanda Sanji.

 **-Elle a les cheveux brun court et les yeux bleu foncé. Elle est gentille et intelligente, avec un fort caractère. Elle me gronde souvent, mais j'arrive toujours à gagner.** Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

 **-Elle fait quoi comme métier ?**

 **-Elle est avocate. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré, on était tous les deux dans le même procès pour une affaire de meurtre. Elle a gagné le procès, et je l'ai invité au restaurant.**

 **-Et vous avez mangé quoi ?**

 **-Non mais Luffy… T'es sérieux là ?** Demanda Kidd.

 **-Bas quoi ? C'est hyper important !**

 **-On a mangé des sushis … mais je ne suis plus trop sûr, ça remonte quand même à deux ans.**

 **-Au faite, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire Zoro ! Tu comptes encore te bourrer la gueule cette année encore ou tu veux faire un autre truc ?** Demanda Bonney.

 **-Quoi ? Ton anniversaire ? Mais c'est quand ?**

 **-C'est le 11 Novembre. Et oui, je compte bien me bourrer la gueule cette année aussi.**

 **-Cool c'est la semaine prochaine ! On fera la fête !** S'exclama Luffy.

 **-Je ferais le repas avec le gâteau, et pas de mains baladeuses !** Fit Sanji avec un regard insistant envers Luffy et Ace.

 **-Bas moi je me chargerais des décorations !** Fit Bonney.

 **-Je viens avec toi. Faudra bien que t'es un chauffeur, madame 'j'ai-pas-mon-permis-à-vingt-deux-ans'.** Rajouta Kidd.

 **-Je t'emmerde, Eustass.**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, Jewelry.**

 **-J'ose espérer qu'un jour il le dira sans ironie...** Fit Law avec un sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

 **-T'inquiète je pense que ça devrait pas tarder.** Rajouta Ace.

 **-Je m'occupe de l'alcool.** Fit-Sabo.

 **-Bon bas… tout est organisés si je comprends bien…**

 **-Ouep !** Fit Luffy avec son sourire Colgate, tout en prenant la main de Zoro dans la sienne.»

 _~La suite prochainement (genre bientôt, mais je sais pas quand en faites donc vous vous contenterez d'un simple 'prochainement'...)~_


	7. Chapter 6

« **Close your eyes.** **Clear your heart.** »

Et c'est tout naturellement que le Samedi 11 Novembre, l'anniversaire de Zoro fut organisé. La soirée avait débuté à 19h et, ironie du sort, a à peine minuit tous les monde sauf Zoro étaient bourrés. Ce dernier avait quitté le salon où tous les bourrés riait et disait des choses et incompréhensibles –enfin pour ceux qui ne dormait pas… comme Ace qui c'était endormit sur la table à manger, ou bien Sanji qui dormait parterre dans un coin du salon et qui semblait faire des rêves pas très catholiques- pour prendre l'air sur le balcon. L'air frais de la nuit lui faisait beaucoup de bien, avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil vers le salon. Ace et Sanji dormait toujours, Sabo et Law étaient complètement bourrés et parlais une langue inconnu appelé 'la langue de l'alcool', Luffy dormait et/ou mangeait tranquillement dans un coin du canapé. Kidd et Bonney avaient disparus –sûrement dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre- et le vert ne put que rire en s'imaginant la tête de sa cousine le lendemain lorsqu'elle se lèverait avec une énorme gueule de bois et aux côtés d'un roux qu'elle connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir fait chier pendant plusieurs mois. Zoro se retourna vers l'extérieur et sourit en se disant qu'il avait passé une magnifique soirée grâce à ses amis. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de les avoirs.

A l'intérieur, Luffy, étant le seul lucide, avait porté aidé Sabo à monter dans sa chambre. Il avait également porté Sanji dans la sienne, tout comme il avait dû monter Ace et Law dans l'ancienne chambre de ce dernier. Après s'être occupé des bourrés, il descendit en bas et abandonna l'idée de ranger le salon. Il aperçut Zoro sur le balcon et alla le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ce qui étonna le plus jeune. D'habitude, Zoro remarquait le moindre bruit ou le moindre geste… mais là rien du tout. Il espéra mentalement que Zoro ne soit pas bourré, parce que déjà qu'il avait été tombé plusieurs fois dans les escaliers en portant les autres –Sanji n'était pas beaucoup musclés, donc le portés n'avait pas été lourd. Mais pour Ace et Sabo, et surtout Law la tâche avait été compliquée-.

« **-Zoro ?** »

Le brun c'était mis à sa gauche. Le vert tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda calmement.

« **-Tu ne dort plus ?**

 **-Non… et puis il fallait bien que je monte les autres dans leurs chambres, ils auraient eu mal au dos demain matin en plus de leur gueules de bois…**

 **-Tu aurais dû m'appeler je serais venu t'aider, sa a dû être difficile de tous les porter !**

 **-Oh ça a été dure, mais je me dis que ç aurais été pire si Kidd n'étais pas allé se coucher plus tôt.**

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé dormir. A moins avis il prend du bons temps avec Bonney si tu vois ce que je veux dire.** »

Luffy rougit fortement en s'imaginant Kidd et Bonney prenant du « bon temps ». Lui qui ne parlaient jamais de ce genre de chose, était vraiment gêné. Depuis quelques semaines, Luffy remettait d'ailleurs son hétérosexualité en doute. Il ne voyait plus les femmes comme avant, et il avait commencé à imaginer Zoro comme étant plus qu'un ami. Ses câlins étaient devenus exclusivement pour le vert, et le faite que ce dernier ne le repoussent jamais l'arrangeait bien.

Il avait très envie de dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait très peur que ce dernier le repousse. Ace lui avait raconté que quand il avait avoué à son meilleur ami Marco qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il sortait avec Law, le blond lui avait dit qu'il le dégoûtait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Luffy ne voulait absolument pas que Zoro lui dise la même chose que Marco avait dit à Ace, ou même qu'il lui dise qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le supporterait surement pas.

« **-Heu… Z-Zoro ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Heu… hé b-bien… e-en f-f-faite…** »

Luffy ressemblait à une tomate, et il perdait complètement ses moyens. Il avait demandé à sa meilleure amie Nami, professeur d'histoire-géographie dans le même lycée que celui où il travaillait et également ancienne colocataire de Luffy, comment il devait avouer ses sentiments à Zoro. La rousse avait sauté de jouer en apprenant que Luffy été amoureux du vert, et qu'il voulait se déclarer. Robin, ancienne colocataire des deux jeunes gens, avait très vite été mise dans la confidence et Luffy avait reçu beaucoup de conseils de la part des deux jeunes femmes.

Il regarda dans les yeux le jeune homme enfance de lui qui semblait attendre qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Zoro était incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux verts étaient très doux, son œil borgne lui donnait un certain charme, ces sourires si rares mais si mignon, et son corps si bien sculpté de muscle. Oui, Zoro avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Il stoppa ses pensé, inspira un grand coup et reprit la parole.

« **-JE T'AIME !** Cria-t-il rapidement et avec la tête baissé et les joues écarlates. »

Il n'y eu aucunes paroles après sa déclaration, et il crut même entendre les mouches volés. Il pensa que Zoro ne l'aimait pas et cherchait un moyen de lui dire gentiment qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Parce que Zoro était comme ça, il n'était ni doux ni souriant mais il était franche et gentil. C'est comme ça que Luffy l'aimait.

« **-Pourquoi tu gardes la tête baissé ?** »

Le brun fut étonné et il releva la tête vers son ami qui le regarda étonné. Luffy se rendit vite compte qu'il pleurait. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manches et sentit soudainement deux bras musclés l'entourer. Très rapidement, il se retrouva collé au torse musclé de Zoro et perdit définitivement la capacité de pensé. Zoro l'aimait oui ou non ? C'était à ni rien comprend cette histoire.

« **-Moi aussi, et sûrement depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Mais arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît…** »

Bon bas là au moins c'était clair et net. Le brun arrêta presque immédiatement de pleurer et serra plus fort encore le vert contre lui. Il remonta la tête et la posa dans le cou du vert. Leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se trouver et à entamer un ballet endiablé.

La température commença très vite à monter, et très vite ils montèrent dans la chambre de Zoro –parce que vue le bordel qui régnait dans la chambre de Luffy, c'était pas du tout une option envisageable- et débutèrent une nuit qu'ils ne seront pas près d'oublier de si tôt.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'est la fin de la fiction. OUAIS C'EST FINIS! Ouais c'était court aussi, je sais... Me taper pas s'il vous plaît. Désolé pour celle (je met au féminin parce que je pense pas qu'il y est des garçons qui lisent ma fiction) qui espérait lire un lemon, mais je vais me contenter de le suggérer. Je compte faire un petit épilogue sur la vie de nos héros... et puis après ça je ferais une autre fiction. Et puis encore une autre. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que la mort me sépare de ... Bref je vais me bouger les fesses et essayer de sortir rapidement l'épilogue. Merci d'avoir lue, review please? *^*


	8. Épilogue

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la toute fin de la fiction - _oui je sais, j'ai mit plus de temps que d'habitude... pour ma défense je dirais que tout le monde même moi à besoin de vacances_ -. Bref, je l'ai divisé en quatre partie, sur la première un point de vue de la vie de Ace, la deuxième celle de Kidd, la troisième celle de Sabo, et la quatrième celle de Zoro pour que vous puissiez voir comment cela se finit pour tout le monde. Je l'est écrit en écoutant la musique Fire Meet Gasoline de Sia en boucle, et je vous invite à en faire autan si la musique vous plait... mais c'est à vous de voir ^^ Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

" **Rappelle-toi de nos souvenirs, mais dit-toi qu'il en reste beaucoup à venir.** "

Le jeune homme se réveilla sous l'alarme bruyante et irritante de son réveille. Il avait oublié de le désactiver hier soir, résultat il se faisait réveiller à 8 heures du matin un samedi main... il grogna et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté du lit. Encore vide... Il poussa un soupira à fendre l'âme. Law ne rentrais plus en se moment, il travaillais de nuit et de jour et ils ne ce voyait plus. Cette situation l'énervait au plus point, et son amant était tellement pris dans son travaille qu'Ace ne pouvait même pas l'appeler pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. C'est donc énerver que le brun se leva pour se diriger vers sa cuisine, tout en chancelant.

Mais en arrivant dans la cuisine, il vu avec surprise Law assit à table en train de boire tranquillement son café. Sur la table, des croissants et des pains au chocolats en chauds ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat chauds semblait l'attendre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se diriger curieusement vers la table et de s'asseoir côté de Law. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, étonné et surpris de le voir aussi tôt.

" **-Depuis quand te lève-tu aussi tôt?** Demanda Law.

 **-Depuis quand tu as du temps à me consacrer?** Répliqua Ace, sur un ton de reproche.

 **-Ace...**

 **-Oh,tu te rappelle de mon prénom? Quel honneur!** "

Ace attrapa un pain au chocolat et l'enfourna rageusement dans sa bouche, comme si cela pouvait calmer sa colère. Law finit de boire son café et se tourna calmement vers son amant qui semblait lui en vouloir beaucoup pour son absence des dernières semaines.

" **-Je suppose que tu m'en veux pour mon absence?** Questionna le plus âgés des deux."

Ace ne répondait pas, il continuait à manger son pain au chocolat avec la tête baissé. Il ne répondit pas et ignora complètement le chirurgien qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver face à la bouderie dont faisait preuve son amant.

" **-Tu compte bouder comme un enfant encore longtemps?**

 **-Tu compte t'obstiner à me parler malgré mon silence encore longtemps?**

 **-T'es chiant, Ace.**

 **-Je t'emmerde.** "

Ace se leva de sa chaise et monta rapidement dans la chambre à l'étage. Il se jeta dans son lit, et se blottit dans les couvertures bien au chaud. Comme si sa couverture pouvait le protéger de l'extérieur, et surtout de ces problèmes avec Law. Le chirurgien rentra dans la chambre silencieusement et calmement, il rentra dans le lit et passa ses bras autour de Ace. Ce dernier était dos à Law, mais le chirurgien devinait facilement la moue boudeuse qu'il devait tirer en ce moment. Il se colla un peu plus à lui, et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

" **-Je suis désolé pour mon excuse ses derniers temps. Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça, je te promet que ça ne recommencera pas. Arrête de me faire la tête, Ace. Laisse-moi te faire un câlin,tu ma manquer.** "

Le plus jeune se retourna et serra son amant contre lui. Après plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre, Ace leva un visage de chien battu vers son amant.

" **-Plus jamais?**

 **-Plus jamais.**

 **-Tu m'a manquer aussi...**

 **-Je t'aime, Ace.**

 **-Moi aussi** "

Des câlins, des baisers ardents, des mots doux et amoureux chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille, des sourires et des rires. L'amour, le seul, le vraie.

Sous des trombes de pluie, un vieux pick up noire tentait de rentré le plus vite. Kidd avait passé une horrible journées et était donc d'humeur exécrable. Ce matin il c'était mal réveillé, et avait mit sa tartine dans son nez au lieu de la mettre dans sa bouche (et si Bonney avait bien rit face à son petit copain entrain de s'enfoncer une tartine de nutella dans la narine, lui en revanche n'avait absolument pas trouvé ça drôle). En partant pour son travail, un pneu de sa voiture avait crevé durant le trajet (étant mécanicien, cela n'était pas très dure à faire mais cela restait quand même très énervant pour lui). Quand il était enfin arrivé à son travail, on l'avait appeler pour lui annoncer que Francky était malade et que Killer avait pris sa journée, résultat il avait du travail seule avec tout les clients toutes la journées et cela l'avait vraiment bien emmerder (bas oui, Kidd n'était pas des plus bavards ni des plus patient donc forcément...). Ensuite il n'avait pas pu prendre sa pose de midi à cause du nombre énorme de clients (à croire qu'ils c'étaient tous passés le mots). Et maintenant qu'il rentrait (énervé) chez lui, la pluie avait décidé de l'emmerder elle aussi. Il espérait qu'en rentrant chez lui, Bonney réussirais à le détendre.

Pensé à Bonney l'apaisa quelques peu. Il tourna au premiers virage, et se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble. Il sortit rapidement de sa voiture, et courra jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble. Il l'ouvrit grâce à son badge, et traversa le hall jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En panne.

" **-Bordel de merde!** Cria-t-il."

Il monta donc les six étages jusqu'à son appartement, et avant de rentrer dans l'appartement, pria pour que plus aucune merde ne lui arrive. L'habitat était calme. C'est bizarre. L'aspirateur posé à l'entré témoigne du faite que Bonney est passé l'aspirateur. Bizarre. Les poubelles avaient été sortis. Bizarre. Il entra dans le salon et constat de la propreté qui y régnait. Bizarre. Bonney était là, assise correctement sur le canapé. Bizarre. La télévision était éteinte, et elle fixait le vide. Bizarre. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et c'est là qu'il put observer ses yeux rouges et remplit de larmes. Bonney avait pleurer. Et elle ne pleurait jamais pour rien, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Il en déduisit que quelque chose de très grave avait du arriver.

" **-Qui est mort?** Demanda-t-il"

Certain prendrons ça pour une plaisanterie, mais Kidd était très sérieux. Bonney n'avait jamais pleuré, et appart un décès il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait la mettre dans cette état.

" **-Personne.** Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante par des sanglots retenu."

Alors là, Kidd abandonnait. Il ne pouvait pas deviner le problème, et le faite qu'elle ne lui dise pas l'énervait et l'angoissait.

" **-Pourquoi tu chiale alors?** Demanda-t-il."

Il n'était ni romantique, ni doux, ni poli, et encore moins aimable. Il était aussi et surtout plutôt maladroit, et le faite de devoir consolé une personne le mettait dans l'embarra. Mais Bonney le savait bien, et l'aimait comme ça. La rose baissa le regard de celui du roux, et fixa ses pieds. Un énième larme coula sur sa joue.

" **-C'est assez dure à dire...**

 **-Je peux plus attendre. Tu sais que je suis pas patient. Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Bonney?** "

Elle releva son visage inondé de larmes, et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Le cœur de Kidd se serra face au visage triste et déboussolé de Bonney. Cette dernière poussa une soupir, inspira fortement et donna enfin une explication au roux.

" **-Je suis enceinte.** "

Un bombe. Jewelry Bonney venait de lancer la bombe. Elle avait eu du mal, mais elle l'avait dit. Et la réaction de Kidd l'inquiétait.

Le roux avait ouvert les yeux en grand, et sa bouche avait fait de même. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris et choqué par la nouvelle.

" **-De moi?** "

Le regard triste de la jeune femme changea vite pour un regard agacé et exaspéré.

" **-Qui d'autre crétin?** "

La vraie Bonney revenait, et Kidd ne put empêcher un petit sourire en coin. Il passa maladroitement sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, et le caressa doucement. Il sourit et lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" **-J'espère que notre gosse ne bouffera pas autant que toi.** "

Sabo revenait d'un voyage à cause du travail, qui avait duré quatre long mois. Il c'était installé avec Koala un mois avant son départ, et elle lui avait beaucoup manqué. Ils avaient fait des appels vidéos via Skype, mais Sabo étant très câlins, cela ne suffisait pas. Il passa les portes de l'aéroport, parmi les différents passagers de l'avion. Luffy et Ace n'avaient pas pu venir l'accueillir à l'aéroport, et pour une fois cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il les aimaient ses frères, là n'est pas la question, mais être seule avec Koala lui plaisait plutôt bien.

Il avait rencontré la petite brune il y a deux ans, durant un procès. Tout les deux s'opposaient lors du procès. Le blond avait finalement gagné, et avait invité la brune au restaurant. Il était devenu de bon amis, et les mois passant, plus que de ça. Koala le disputait d'ailleurs souvent pour diverses raison variés, mais avec toujours la même phrase de fin " _tu va finir par me rendre folle, t'es vraiment un imbécile qui ne fait que m'emmerder à longueur de journées!_ "

Sabo observa la foule devant lui. Un quarantaine de personne, toute ici pour venir accueillir les passagers. Parmi cette attroupement, il différencia une chevelure brune qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était là, ses cheveux brun court, ses yeux bleus et rond, son corps si petit mais si magnifique, et son sourire si chaleureux et sublime. Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, et ils marchèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre. Puis lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres, ils coururent l'un vers l'autre. Elle sauta dans les bras du blond, qui la rattrapa dans câlin et un baisé passionnés. Il oublia sa valise, la foule, son travaille, et le monde entier. Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'embrassa et la serrer fort dans ses bras, encore et encore.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se séparèrent le sourires aux lèvres. Il lui fit un derniers bisous sur la joue et entama la discussion.

" **-Je t'ai manqué, à ce que je vois.**

 **-Parce que tu en doutais peut-être?**

 **-Non, mais je ne pensais pas non plus que tu me sauterais dessus.**

 **-C'est normal. Je t'aime**."

Il lui sourit doucement suite à la phrase de la jeune femme, et se reprit aussi tôt.

" **-Ce voyage m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses.**

 **-Ah bon? Lequel?**

 **-Etre éloigné de toi ma permis de me rendre compte de la force de mes sentiments.** "

Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme, et sortit une alliance de sa poche. La bague était dorés, plutôt simple et fine, plus clairement le genre de bijoux passe-partout qui plairait à coup sûr à la jeune femme. La foule autour d'eux les regardaient, certains les acclamaient, d'autre les enviaient, mais le couple ne s'occupaient absolument pas d'eux.

" **-Koala, accepterait-tu de devenir ma femme même si je suis un imbécile qui t'emmerde à longueur de journées?** "

Le blond regardaient la jeune femme, et attendaient sa réponse tout en cherchant un quelconque indice sue ce qu'elle pensait. Cette dernière avaient les yeux grands ouvert, à la fois choqués et étonnés par la demande soudaine du jeune homme. Elle ne c'étaient pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il lui fasse une demande en mariage, et ses pensés et ses sentiments étaient tellement chamboulés qu'elle n'arrivaient pas à donnés de réponse compréhensible. Puis elle finit tout simplement par fondre en larme sous l'œil attendris de Sabo et de la foule réunis autour d'eux.

" **-Bien sûr que oui!** Réussit-elle à articuler tout pleurant."

Sabo, content de sa surprise et de la réaction de la brune, passa la bague au doigt de la jeune femme puis se releva pour l'embrasser sous les acclamations et les applaudissement de la foule. Finalement, heureusement que ses frères n'étaient pas venus.

Zoro coupa le moteur de sa moto. Il retira son casque, puis arpenta le petit chemin jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble. Il rentra et monta tranquillement les escaliers. Au bout du quatrième étages, il ouvrit une grande porte en bois portant les noms " _MONKEY .D. L._ " et " _RORONOA Z._ ". Il retira ses chaussures à l'entrés, et mit son manteau dans le porte manteau. Il arpenta le couloir et arriva dans le salon/salle à manger/cuisine, et y trouva un petit brun endormis sur le canapés. Il portait une chemise rouge et un jean bleus, les cheveux en bataille et pieds nus, un filet de bave coulant sur le menton, et un ronflement proche de celui d'un ours.

Le vert se coucha dans le canapés au côtés du brun, et se mit à caresser la chevelure désordonnés du plus jeune. Luffy se tourna vers lui, et se blottit contre lui avec un petit gémissement de bien être digne d'un petit chaton. Voilà à présent six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et malgré les disputes et les bouderies, Zoro était très heureuse. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à l'amour, ayant été élevé dans une famille ou on lui disait 'l'amour n'existe pas, c'est un sentiment pour les faibles', mais plus il regardait ce petit brun glouton et inconscient et plus il se disait que finalement cela pouvait être vraie. Finalement, l'amour existe, non?

Il se rappela de six mois auparavant lorsqu'ils avaient annoncés qu'ils étaient en couples aux frères de Luffy. La tâches avaient été dure face à deux grand frères protecteur, et surtout avec Ace. Sabo l'avait menacer de le démembrer si il faisait souffrir son petit frère. Vous êtes choqués? Attendez la suite de l'histoire. Avec Ace, l'informations avait été plus direct. Le grand brun était allé chercher une hache dans le garage -et qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là d'ailleurs?- et était revenu vers le japonais avec l'arme à la main. Il avait pris de l'élan et avais abattu l'arme sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde et flipper Luffy qui commençait à penser que son frère était devenu bien sadique depuis qu'il était avec Law, et avait déclarer que si Luffy venait à souffrir pas la faute du vert il se ferait un malin plaisir à le tuer avec cette même hache. Puis le mois d'après il avait rencontrés Garp le grand-père de Luffy, Shanks son oncle, et Makino sa tante. Et si Makino et Shanks les avaient féliciter, Garp lui l'avait plaqué contre un mur et raconté les horreurs qu'il lui ferait si Luffy souffrait par sa faute. Zoro avait conclus que Luffy avait une famille protectrice et très sadique, mais de toute façon il ne comptait pas faire de mal au brun.

Mais pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille, cela avait été dure. Son père lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parlé de lui, qu'un gay n'avait rien à faire dans sa famille. Il l'avait déshérité, et lui avait même demander de changer de nom de famille - _chose que Zoro avait catégoriquement refuser de faire_ -. Le japonais n'avais absolument pas été surpris ni choqué par les paroles de son père, et savait très bien dès le début qu'il le renierait. Zoro avait toujours tout fait pour que son père soit fière de lui, et c'était toujours son père qui prenait les décisions à sa place. Il choisissait de ce que devait faire Zoro, des personnes qu'il devait fréquenter, des goûts qu'il devait avoir, de la manière dont il devait s'habiller, des sports et activités qu'il devait pratiquer... une vraie dictature. Mais en sortant avec Luffy, Zoro savait bien qu'il briserait l'impacte que son père avait sur lui. Et pas une seule fois il n'avais regretter son choix. Avec Luffy, il se sentait libre. Il était libre d'être lui même, et surtout d'être aimé pour ce qu'il est. Il n'avais plus besoin de portés un masque permanent, ni de devoir plaire à tel ou tel personnes. Pour en revenir à sa famille, même si son père l'avait reniés et lu avait craché dessus sa sœur n'en avait pas fait autant. Tashigi Roronoa, petit sœur de Zoro, avait été folle de joie pour lui. Elle l'avait félicité et lui avait dit qu'elle était amplement d'accord avec le choix de Zoro face à leur père. Et Zoro, avait été heureux. Après tout, même si son père le haïssait pour ne pas être rentré dans le moule qu'il lui avait confectionner, sa sœur l'aimait toujours.

Car après tout, quoi qu'il arrive Zoro aimait Luffy. Et Luffy aimait Zoro.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, c'est la toute fin de ma fiction (C'est là que je me rend compte que j'ai écrit et posté plein de fictions sur Internet mais que c'est la première dont je viens à bout). J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fiction, et j'espère qu'elle vous à plut. N'hésité pas à me laisser une review, pour me dire votre ressentit (ou si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxes... ou autre chose~). Je tient à remercier tout ceux qui on lut ma fiction, tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des jolies petits reviews qui m'ont permis de corriger certaines choses ou tout simplement pour me dire des choses gentilles qui m'on fait très plaisir, tout ceux qui on ajouter ma fiction en favorite ou qui la suive. Bon je sens que ces quelques lignes prenne une allure de discourt solennel donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus que ça. En gros merci pour tout, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions! :D


End file.
